


Tea with Mrs. Hudson

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, John goes to tea, Mrs. Hudson doesn't have much of a filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson has John over to tea while Sherlock and he takes to looking at the photos around her flat. He isn't quite prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Mrs. Hudson

“John, dear, won’t you step in for tea?” Mrs. Hudson poked her head out of her flat to look up at John standing halfway up the steps. “It’s been so quiet with Sherlock on holiday.” John huffed a little laugh and obliged her, taking the steps back down slowly. Sherlock had been in America for nearly two weeks now and his leg was beginning to protest the lack of excitement.

“He isn’t on holiday, he’s solving a case for his brother.” He said once he was bustled into Mrs. Hudson’s cozy flat. It was nearly the same layout as his without the additional bedroom upstairs, but the contrast was striking. Scrubbed clean, even with her hip as it was, it teetered a balance between what one might believe their grandmother’s house looks like when it isn’t done up for company and a showroom, always ready to present to a potential renter. The perpetual scent of baking always served to tip it in favor of the grandmother’s house in John’s opinion.

“Oh, but that’s the same thing.” She waved a hand and busied herself with pouring the tea and getting a plate of biscuits put together. “I do wonder about that brother of his. Seems very important. Well, he seems to think so anyway.” She giggled at her own joke and peeked out of the kitchen to see John studying the photos on the mantelpiece that at some point or another, had spilled out onto the walls, shelves, and end tables as well. “It will just be a moment, dear.”

“I’m in no hurry.” John looked over at her and nodded, “Take your time.” He turned back to the mantle, picking up a frame to look at a photo more closely, “Is this you?” he called over his shoulder, holding the frame up behind him. Mrs. Hudson wiped her hands on a tea towel before joining him while they waited for the tea to steep.

She took hold of the frame and pulled it out of his hand to look at it, “Which one? Oh, yes,” She nudged his arm so he turned around to look over her shoulder. “That one there.” She rested a fingernail on the glass covering the girl to the right of the photo, drink tray in hand and a cigarette in her mouth, staring down the other two occupants of the photo, a short, rounded man and a blond woman looking at the younger Mrs. Hudson over the man’s shoulder.

John raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know you smoked.” Mrs. Hudson flushed.

“I don’t anymore. It’s a terrible habit, and I’ve told Sherlock so any number of times. I quit shortly after that was taken.” John was fairly certain he had heard Sherlock mention stealing a smoke from Mrs. Hudson on more than one occasion, but he was willing to dismiss it as heresy.

“You were quite the looker.” He inclined his head and grinned. “Are.” He corrected himself after getting a raised eyebrow.

Mrs. Hudson preened a little, “Yes, well. I did have my moments. Hattie Mounth never got over it either. Prim and proper, she was. Acted like she was above just about everyone,” She tapped the blond woman, “Thought she deserved him on principle alone! Of course, more of them were interested in her neckline than her manners.” She whispered conspiratorially before setting the photo back in its place and slipping into the kitchen. She came back out a few moments later with two cups of tea and a tray of sweets that she set on the coffee table. John sat in the chair she gestured to across from her own and took a testing sip of the tea.

“Perfect.” He smiled, a bit surprised. Mrs. Hudson nodded, taking a sip of her own.

“Now, I, on the other hand, new perfectly well that prim and proper isn’t all it’s made out to be. Never needed a needed a neckline to snag a man. You can have plenty of fun without shoving your bits in everyone’s faces, dear. Remember that.” She said pointedly. John nearly choked on his tea at the very idea. 


End file.
